Dead Men Tell No Tales
by crypticxmetaphor
Summary: Bloody Jackie is returning to Nassau for the first time in years after abandoning her home. She's confident, strong-willed, and a brawler. She's a thug of a pirate and Charles Vane loves her for it. Underneath the blood and the bruises, Jackie and Charles are a perfect fit. Vane/OC
1. Introduction

Jackie thought it was certain she would die before she reached land. And it was all because of Captain Marco's fragile masculine ego. God, she was thirsty. Her lips were crusted together and the sun threatened to blister what little of her skin was exposed to it. Marco used to be okay being an unremarkable pirate who had no idea what he was doing. Jackie would tell him what to do and he would pass off the orders as his own. It was a good system; the men didn't have to be commanded by a woman and she didn't have to be commanded by an idiot. That was until someone had to make a comment about Marco being puppeteered by a girl. To prove them wrong, Marco acted in opposition of Jackie's suggestion, landing them in the grasp of a prize they couldn't possibly hope to take and wrecking the ship altogether. Jackie had no idea where the rest of the crew washed up and she no longer cared. She reclined in the longboat, knowing there was nothing she could do but hope.

A ship was drawing nearer and Jackie was half convinced it was a mirage. It flew no flag she could identify and perhaps when it was close enough it would simply disappear. Jackie remained convinced of this fact until it was right alongside her skiff and a rope was thrown down, landing in the bottom of the boat with a thud. She didn't know what waited for her on the deck of the ship, but if she stayed she would surely die of exposure. Gripping the rope with all the strength she had left, she began her climb.

Two men helped pull Jackie over the side. With no more than a quick glance, she was realized they were not the Christian merchants she had hoped for. "Fucking pirates," she thought, but those were not the words she spoke. "Thank you. Where is your captain?" she asked, scanning the crew.

"Shit! You're a lass," one of them declared.

"It's our lucky day, boys!" jeered another and lunged for her.

Swiftly, Jackie drew her sword and with its thick blade, cut clean through his wrist. He cried out in pain and clutched the bleeding stump. The rest of the crew rushed her now that she had declared her position as an enemy. One of the men got a hold of her from behind and Jackie threw her head back, smashing his nose. He released her, but two more men took his place, one for each of her arms.

"Enough," said a deep voice and the crew immediately dropped back.

Jackie watched the crew part for their captain and her breath caught in her throat. His hair had grown longer and a new scar above his eye made him look even meaner, but he was just as beautiful with icy blue eyes, high cheekbones, and an aquiline nose. "Charles Vane," Jackie smirked and tried to keep her composure.

It had been five years and she was only fourteen when he last saw her, but Charles recognized her immediately. "Jacquelyn. You grew tits."

"It's Bloody Jackie now, haven't you heard?"

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡


	2. Chapter 1

The Ranger was a better ship than the Typhoon had been: sturdier, faster. Jackie appreciated the ship right away, but her crew was another matter. Being the captain's guest wasn't enough; Jackie needed to win them over. Prior to leaving Nassau, Jackie had never met Charles's crew. She knew Jack and Anne, of course, and as it turned out they were the only civil ones.

"Who's in the crow's nest?" Jackie asked Jack. She looked up towards the mast and squinted her eyes against the sun.

"No one," he answered. "Why?"

Jackie didn't answer. She just made her way to the rigging so she could climb to the highest point of the ship.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Jack restrained her. "The captain wants to speak with you."

"Exactly. I'm saving us all a bunch of trouble," Jackie told him. "He'll start by wanting to catch up and then I'll end up asking him to make port in Tortuga so I can go ashore and then he'll tell me no that we're sailing straight for Nassau and I'll be pissed. Some punches may be thrown, but somehow I'll wind up in his bed."

Jack laughed. That was the way things used to work with them, but it had been five years. Surely, she couldn't be certain how any interaction would play out.

"People don't change, Jack," she interpreted his silence. "And I know Charles. I gave up everything for him. And then I gave up him." She resumed her climbing, seeking solace in the lonesome perch. She had no intention of coming down. Realistically she knew that she would have to for food and water. But for now, she folded herself up, rather uncomfortably, and leaned against the wooden sides of the small space. It was not made for men to occupy for extended periods of time, or even to allow for them to sit down. Thankfully she was a woman and could fit even though it threatened to cripple her.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

In only a day's time the Ranger was forced to sail into a storm. The ship was bombarded by waves from all sides and you couldn't see more than two feet out in any direction. Rapid fire orders were being shouted to keep the ship upright and afloat. All hands were on deck except for the few that were holding onto buckets as they vomited into them. The ropes on one of the secondary sails snapped and the canvas sheet unrolled itself, catching the wind. Without thinking, Jackie leapt into action. She put a length of rope across her body and began climbing the rigging. She was sure-footed on the ropes. Even in the rain, she didn't fear falling. When her feet touched down on the deck, the sail was secured and the crew cheered for her.

Charles was less enthused. He grabbed her arm and dug his fingers into her bicep, but she did not cry out. "What the hell was that?" he growled, inches from her face.

Jackie wanted to close those few inches. It was like old times when she got off on his aggression. "I fixed it. I'm a rigger. You're welcome," she answered as her eyes never left his lips.

"You could have died." He shook her, forcing her to look up and make eye contact. "Did you even think about how that would affect me?"

"You haven't seen me in five years, Charles," Jackie answered. "How was I to know you even cared?"

He pulled her forward and their lips crashed together hungrily.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 _ **Five Years Ago**_

The guard of Anne Bonny's sabre connected with Jackie's face which instantly created a bruise on her jaw. Jackie stumbled backward, but refused to give up.

"What the hell is this?" Charles growled as he marched across the beach towards them. Just yesterday he had refused to teach Jackie how to fight and this was why.

"She wanted to learn," Anne shrugged, missing the vital piece of information that her captain had forbade it.

Charles took Jackie's face in his hand and forced her chin toward him and the bruise towards Anne, causing Jackie to whimper at the sudden force. "Do you want to explain this to Richard Guthrie? He could refuse to fence our goods. I refuse to let him ruin us because you couldn't say no to a little girl."

He wasn't looking at Anne, though, while he spoke. His eyes connected with Jackie and she saw her own desires reflected back, but it only lasted a moment. It was the "little girl" that set her off. She had accepted that he probably saw her and tolerated her the way one would a lost puppy. But he was never demeaning towards her and she sure as hell wasn't a helpless kid who couldn't make her own choices. She wrenched free of his grip and punched him in the face. Caught off guard, Charles stumbled backwards and flexed his jaw. It didn't exactly hurt, but it was more powerful than he had been expecting from her. He retaliated with a strike of his own. Jackie doubled over, coughing, as his fist connected with her gut. Charles offered his hand to help her stand upright.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Jackie nodded.

"Come on, I want to make sure." He guided her away from Anne and back towards his tent.

"It's just a bruise," she grumbled. "He won't even notice."

"Still, I'd feel better if you didn't go back just yet," Charles said.

She sat down on the makeshift bed. "So I can stay here?"

"Wouldn't you anyway?" Charles chuckled and sat down next to her. But this time was different, this time, his lips found hers. He guided her onto her back and then crawled on top of her. His hands trailed down her body and back up under her shirt which sent shivers down her spine. "You tell me if you want me to stop," he said between kisses and he nipped at her neck.

She let out a gasp of pleasure. "Keep going," she told him.

He removed her shirt and as his mouth moved to her breasts. He ran his thumb along the skin under her waistband. Jackie egged him on until his hand slipped between her legs and she gasped again. She was a bit nervous because she was a virgin and he, obviously, had much experience. She had heard horror stories of girls' first times that there was bleeding and pain, but it felt unbelievably good when Charles touched her. She grappled with his shirt so that she could feel his skin against hers. She didn't even take a moment to admire his cut body, she just pressed her lips back to his and tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. He groaned and ground his hips into hers. He roughly pulled at her pants until she was entirely naked. Jackie was already wet enough for him to slide two of his fingers inside of her. She cried out and he pressed his thumb to her clit. He enjoyed the way she arched her back as he began rubbing circles. Charles slid a third finger inside of her and Jackie's head rolled back. He removed his own trousers slowly pushed himself into her.

"Charles!" Jackie cried, pain ringing out in her voice and he paused. "No, don't stop," she ordered and put a hand on the back of his neck.

He kissed her and continues his thrust. He groaned and began to thrust harder and quicker. Jackie gasped and moaned and clawed at his back. Charles had propped himself up with and arm on either side of her head while he bit and sucked every inch of skin he could touch. Being inside of her was indescribable. Jackie arched her back and came, the sound of her orgasm caught in her throat. Charles thrust two more times as deep into as her could and pulled out, his cum coating her inner thigh. He rolled off to the side, panting. He wrapped his arms around Jackie.

"It's too hot," she shrugged him off. She liked the sex despite what she had heard, but she didn't like being covered in sweat and unable to cool down. "I think you might have made the bruising worse," she giggled so he didn't misunderstand why she wanted space.

"Shit. Sorry." He gently ran a hand over her body as though it would help.

"Don't be," Jackie told him. "I liked it."

Her breathing had returned to normal and the sweat on her skin had cooled by now which created a chill when the breeze outside the tent picked up. She curled up beside Charles for warmth and closed her eyes, thoroughly exhausted.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Present Day_**

The closer they got to Nassau, the clearer the water became. The Ranger sailed into the bay and dropped anchor. Jackie could only stare at the scene before her. Five years going on six- a quarter of her life- was forever and yet no time at all. The scattered boats along the shoreline, the tree line made up of palms that sprouted when the town started, the fort that stood out against the sky- it was all the same. She was frozen to where she stood on the quarter deck so she tried instead to focus on the crew operating below her.

"Jacquelyn." Charles was the only one who could divert her attention. He stood with his legs shoulder-width apart and his hands resting on his belt, elbows cocked. It made him look more imposing- like his muscles were too big for his arms to rest at his sides. "We should talk."

"About what?" Jackie gulped as the pit in her stomach grew.

"The men want you to join the crew."

That he had to be fucking with her was her first thought. "No one's said anything to me."

"They know that you avoid Nassau," Charles explained. "They thought you'd be more likely to say yes if I were the one to ask you."

"I don't know why I'm so scared to set foot on that sand," she deflected.

"Your father's not there. He left after you did and now Eleanor is running the trade," he offered the information in hopes it would give her comfort.

"That's why," Jackie laughed without humor. "She's gonna give me shit."

"Jacquelyn," Charles said again. "We really do need another rigger."

Jack and Anne had found the perfect vantage point to watch their captain sell Jackie a place on the Ranger. "She said yes," Jack commented.

"'Ow do you know?" Anne furrowed her brow.

"The corners of his mouth twitched upwards," Jack explained. "That means he's happy which means Jackie said yes."

Anne snarled. She was probably the only one on the ship that didn't want Jackie to stay. "'E don't treat 'er right, Jack," Anne complained, her eyes never leaving Charles.

"I don't really think that's any of our business," Jack said, but trailed off when he noticed Anne's glare.

"I know what it's like to be trapped in sumtin bad," she reminded him of how he had found her. "If I can keep another girl from that- I damn well will."

Charles placed a hand on the back of Jackie's neck and with a little pressure, guided her to where the boats were being prepared to bring the crew, cargo, and supplies ashore. At the edge, Jackie stumbled, unable to bring her feet forward any further. Charles slid his hand down her arm to her wrist. "Come on," he urged gently. "No one will tell Eleanor you're here." He was able to get her onto the boat, but she sat in silence while the burly Hamund rowed.

On the beach, the crew immediately divided into practically equal thirds: those headed to the tavern, those headed to the whorehouse, and those who stayed on the beach to pitch their tents before getting drunk. Separate from them was the captain's group which included Jack and Anne who would see their cargo to Eleanor.

"Try to stay out of trouble til I get back," Charles said when Jackie elected to be a part of the beach group.

"Aye, captain," Jackie smirked.

Once the three were on their own, Anne declared that she wanted to talk to Charles despite glares from Jack.

"So talk," he ordered her.

"You don't treat Jackie right," she said while they walked.

Charles scoffed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you 'urt 'er and I know it ain't right and I know if she's scared she won't do nothing about it." She moved in front of Charles to challenge him for an answer.

"It's none of your business," he growled. "She's not scared, but if you're so concerned- how about you talk to her." Charles pushed past her and she fell in line behind Jack.

"Great, now you've pissed him off," Jack sighed. He knew an angry Charles Vane was an unstable Charles Vane.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

The man who made a pass at Jackie was a foot taller than her and the few teeth that were not missing were completely blackened.

"Try that again you fucking cunt!" Jackie drew her sword and as a natural reaction, the man drew his.

"Stupid bitch!" He yelled and raised his weapon above his head.

Before he could begin the downswing, Jackie barreled into him, shoulder first. She caught him off guard and off balance and he fell backwards into the sand. He took his blade and, reaching across his body, stabbed at her legs. He succeeded in piercing clean through her calf. Jackie yelped and gripping his sword, pulled it from her leg. The man was able to recover to his feet in that time and Jackie attacked. She cut across his chest since he no longer had a weapon to defend himself.

"Do you have a problem with one of my crew?" A voice behind Jackie asked, stopping the fight.

She looked over her shoulder at Charles and grimaced. "I don't need your help," she barked while her accoster ran off.

"No, but you'll need my help getting the sand out of that," he motioned to her leg that was bleeding profusely. "I thought I told you no trouble."

"I tried, but he started it!" Jackie tried to explain.

Charles put an arm around her back and other behind her legs, effortlessly scooping her up into his arms and carrying her bridal style to the tent. Putting her down inside, he gave her two options: "You can either take your pants off or I can cut the seam to the knee," he said.

"Get them off." Jackie began shimmying out of her pants as quickly as she could because she had no second pair.

Charles helped by pulling from the ankles. Once removed, he began cleaning the wound by digging out the sand and washing it. It hurt worse than the initial injury now that her adrenaline had worn off and she yelled.

"You just like making me scream," she laughed in pain.

"Trust me, if I wanted to make you scream there are more pleasurable ways to do it." Charles finished tying the bindings and kissed the top of her knee.

"Want to try it?" Jackie grinned. "My pants are already off."

Charles leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, teasing her. "I'll make you a deal. Get some rest and when it won't hurt you to wrap your legs around my waist, we'll fuck until you can't walk."

Jackie lied back and curled onto her side, begrudgingly accepting the deal. Charles laid beside her even though it was still earlier and the sun would not set for another couple hours. He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her completely. On the ship, she had insisted on sleeping below deck with the crew, but now that he had her he planned to hold on.

Charles slept soundlessly beside her, but Jackie had just woken to the quiet outside the tent. She loved the beach at night and the empty silence told her it was late. So late, in fact, that everyone else was either asleep or passed out from drinking.

"No," Charles murmured, not quite awake, as Jackie tried to wriggle free.

"I'll be right back, I promise." She kissed him. "I'm coming back."

He acquiesced with a mumbled "be careful" and rolled over.

She limped out of the tent towards the ocean. A full moon lit Jackie's path for her, guiding her around bodies and shells alike. The sand changed beneath her bare feet, turning damp and cool. She dug her toes in and let the wake reach up and kiss her.

"Jackie?"

"Hello, Anne," Jackie greeted, but retained her position at the edge of the water.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Not your leg- I mean with the captain. I understand what it's like to be frightened."

"Frightened?" Jackie scoffed. "Wait, you think he's beating me? Anne, he doesn't hurt me. I mean, he's a bit rough, manhandles me a little, but he does it because I like it.

"You like it?" Anne asked.

"It's basically foreplay." she shrugged. "Goodnight, Anne." Jackie limped back to the tent leaving Anne dumbstruck.


	4. Chapter 3

Jackie climbed over the dune with Charles. There were two men over the crest; one was an old man and the other could have been his son. The third man she didn't recognize either, but it was obvious he was in opposition of the others.

"If I'm going to be killing an old man; the least you could do is tell me why," Jackie whispered.

"Old? That's where your moral compass kicks in?" Charles scoffed. His sources had told him that over the years she had developed a taste for killing; bringing death not because it was necessary, but because she enjoyed it. The news hadn't surprised him. The Jacquelyn he remembered had an uncontrollable temper and she loved to fight.

Charles quieted her and pointed at the man who was speaking.

"You said you'd vote for me," the bald man barked.

"I do what's best for my family," said the old one.

"I'm what's best for your family!" the first insisted. "Flint has fucked us over too many times!"

Jackie realized that Charles had a stake in a mutiny against Flint. Whatever way this man had chosen for his group to vote was against Charles's interest. Jackie didn't agree with his reasoning, but in the world of pirates it was legitimate cause.

The two men turned to leave, but Jackie had moved to block their way. She drew her sabre, careful to position herself so that her uninjured leg supported most of her weight. The young man reacted to the threat, but before he had completed drawing his own weapon, Jackie had gutted him. She stepped over the body towards the old man. He didn't even try to retreat and held his head high when Jackie attacked. He fell backwards into the sand, but Jackie held off on the finishing blow.

Charles bent down to where the old man laid gasping and lit a cigar. "This is what happens when you betray Charles Vane," he hissed in the old man's ear as he exhaled smoke.

With one last labored breath, the man fell silent.

"Thank you, Jackie," Charles said as he stood. "How about a drink?"

High on adrenaline from the kill, Jackie allowed herself to be convinced to go to the tavern and risk encountering Eleanor. The tavern was always crowded; probably the only place on the island frequented more often than the whorehouse.

Charles leaned against the post of a large doorway with one hand around the neck of a bottle of rum and the other on Jackie's hip. The rum they had been sharing put Jackie at ease after it had worked its way through her body warming all her digits. She ran her fingers playfully along his open collar, occasionally burying her face in his chest or taking the bottle for a swig. Jackie's calf began throbbing and she realized she had overworked it earlier. She leaned into Charles even more as she used him for support. He looked down at Jackie and smiled. He enjoyed her needing him and her body felt comfortable against his. Now drunk, Charles caressed Jackie's face, admiring her rugged beauty- her bright, green eyes and her face decorated with scars, but Jackie's attention was elsewhere. She recognized the blonde woman across the room not from her tightly wound, blonde, bun or her bright eyes, but the way she walked about as though she owned the place. Jackie recognized the way men stepped out of her way like they knew she was a birch. Jackie ducked under Charles's arm, but he refused to let her leave.

"Stay," he growled and grabbed her arm. His fingers dug into her wrist, but still she yanked free.

"You wanted me to stay out of trouble," Jackie said. "This is me avoiding conflict."

Charles turned to see who she was avoiding and spotted Eleanor Guthrie marching towards her office. "Miss Guthrie!" He called. The rum made him bold and Jackie's absence made him angry. Eleanor had scared off his lover and the rum demanded that someone answer for it.

Eleanor whipped her head to see who had yelled her name and careened towards Vane. She was already angered that Vane had staged a mutiny against Flint after she had invested in him and now Vane wanted to challenge her? She didn't think so.

Charles noticed that she was fuming; far more pissed off than she normal was at him, but it was too late. Her fist collided with his jaw. It hurt more than he thought it would, but then again so did Jackie's punches years ago. Charles hit her back and she fell to the floor. The hit deflated Eleanor by surprising her with the ferocity of it. Charles offered a hand to help her up, sober enough to still know it was a bad idea to beat the shit out of a Guthrie.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" he asked.

"You interfered with Flint's captaincy," Eleanor explained as professionally as she could. "I had an interest in it."

Charles smirked. "Sorry to hear it."

"You'll make it right," Eleanor ordered. "You'll make it right or I'll never sell another ounce of your cargo."

Charles had to stop himself from hitting her again. _She was probably just like this as a kid. That's why Jacquelyn never got along with her._ "Your father sells my cargo and I hate to be the one to tell you, but he'll choose profits over daughters every time."

Eleanor didn't stop him leaving, but let her anger boil inside of her. She wanted to hit him in the back of the head, but knew it would make other pirates doubt her and make managing him more difficult.

Charles walked through the streets, trying to remember where on the beach his tent was. He fully intended on keeping his end of his bargain with Jackie, but first he had to figure out where he was. When he finally found the canvas tent that the two of them had set up Jackie was already asleep. She laid on her side, curled into a little ball. Charles smiled. She looked harmless; a naïve girl in a big world. It was how he used to think of her until she proved him wrong. He put the bottle down and slid off each of his boots. He took off his gauntlets and most of his jewelry and placed them on top of his boots along with his weapons. He laid down next to Jackie and wrapped his arms around her. She stirred slightly, recognizing there was another body in the bed next to her, but fell back into a deep sleep without worry.


	5. Chapter 4

_Sorry this is shorter than the other chapters. I'm very particular about chapter breaks because of my jumpy transitions._

The following morning, Charles sat on the sand, spyglass pressed to his eye and his torso nearly a perfect "C" as he leaned forward towards his raised knees. Anne told Jackie not to disturb him; he was watching for Flint to be voted off his own ship. Jackie, however, could not be dissuaded and sat down behind Charles anyway. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her chin on his back.

"Why do you hate him so much?" she asked.

"He's a scheming asshole," Charles replied.

"That's it?" she pressed further in an attempt to get him to confirm her suspicions.

He put down the telescope and looked at her. "He took you away from me when you were not his to take," Charles snarled. "He should have given you back."

"But you'd have never taken me with you," Jackie sighed.

"You're part of my crew, now," he pointed out, but Jackie still frowned. "But you're right. I would have had you stay here and had you in those 'stupid skirts.'"

"A kept woman," she grimaced at the prospect.

"It would have been a mistake," he admitted and turned around so he could kiss her.

Jackie kissed him back and raised her hand up to the side of his face where her fingers got caught on a ring in his hair. She pulled back and immediately recognized it as hers- the same one she had used to pay Flint for passage five years ago. It was two bands, silver and gold wrapped together and worth quite a bit for a trinket. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before, even hidden in his thick braids.

"I beat the shit out of him for it," Charles grinned.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 ** _Five Years Ago_**

Charles smirked and picked up the ring on a chain around her neck. The silver and gold band adorned with a green stone was all that remained on her body. "When did you get this?"

"My father gave it to me last week-"

"-and you want nothing to do it," he finished her thought for her. "You're being childish. Hold onto it. One day you'll want it."

"I highly doubt that," Jackie grumbled.

"He's your father," Charles sighed. "Not everyone gets one of those."

Jackie frowned. She hadn't thought about it like that nor did she realize that Charles was an orphan. "It's probably worth a lot of money. I could pawn it or something?"

"It's definitely worth a lot of money," he chuckled. "Paid for by stolen cargo bought from pirates for half its value."

"Well now you're just making me feel like shit," Jackie said. Apparently everything that came out of her mouth was the sentiment of an entitled child and it made her stomach churn. _I should just top talking_ , she thought.

Charles slowly kissed her. "That was not my intention."

Jackie kissed back, allowing his tongue into her mouth. Charles climbed back on top of her and parted her knees. Jackie dragged her nails down his chest and reached down between his hips. She wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke him. Charles let out a groan as he hardened. His kisses became rougher and more desperate. Jackie teased him, guiding the tip of his cock into her folds and then up against her clit. Charles nibbled on her neck, sucking where he knew he would leave visible marks- to claim her. He thrust himself into her without warning and she cried out. She was wet, but not ready to receive him. Jackie didn't stop him though. The pain made her wetter until the thrusts ceased hurting. She clawed at his back as she moaned his name. Charles felt her tighten on his cock and had to try not to cum before she did. He wanted to spill his seed inside of her and he pushed deeper until their hips touched. Jackie's back lifted off the ground, coming as she moaned. Charles allowed himself a moment of pleasure inside of her before pulling out and coming on her thigh. Jackie curled onto her side and rested her head on his chest. With an arm around her shoulders, Charles thought he might have reached heaven. He never met a girl that liked to fuck as much as her.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Present Day_**

Jackie, feeling bold after having swindled her crewmates out of their gold in a game of poker, headed towards the tavern where she knew Charles would be drinking. Instead, she saw him in the street, putting his fist into another man's face. Charles wasn't just winning the fight; he was destroying. All of his anger over the Flint/Singleton debacle was being pounded into this pour man.

"That's enough," Jackie said. "No need to kill him."

Charles looked up and sneered at her. If he wanted to kill the man, who was she to stop him. "Fuck off."

Jackie drew her dirk and placed it over the victim, making sure not to point it at Charles. "Whatever pissed you off so badly, this man isn't the reason."

Charles let go of the man's shirt, shoving him into the ground and stormed away.

Jackie sheathed her weapon and quickly followed after him. "Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"Not now, Jacquelyn," he huffed.

"Fine. I'm not your girl. I don't exist." She began walking away.

Charles's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist, keeping her from leaving.

"Let go," she growled at him.

He only pulled her closer until Jackie's fist connected with his face. He let go of her out of instinct, but reacted quickly, taking out her feet and sending her to the ground. Jackie groaned when her back hit the dirt and in the moment it took to reorient herself, Charles was on top. His thigh's straddled her hips and he pinned her wrists at eye level. "I don't like being challenged." He released Jackie's hands and before standing, inspected her face to make sure he didn't do any damage.

Jackie took her newly freed hands and hooked her index fingers into his waistband. She wasn't flirting, just asserting their relationship. "Aye, Captain," she mocked.

Charles stood and helped her up from the ground. "Come with me. You're good for intimidation."

"No." Jackie refused, not ready to jump back in and follow without question.

"Come with me or find another crew."

Jackie considered the seriousness of his threat. "Fine," she began walking beside him. "But you better find a whore tonight cause I ain't touching you."

Charles frowned, but didn't respond. He would never touch anyone else, regardless if Jackie was sleeping in his tent or not. He tested her commitment to the threat by reaching out and grabbing her hand as they entered the whorehouse. She didn't recoil, but it was more like he was pulling along a child than holding hands with his lover. It was easy to spot Anne Bonny standing guard; she was the only woman completely dressed aside from the madame. He put an arm around Anne and whispered his order. "Whatever happens; stay out here." He shoved open the door and Jackie followed him inside.

"Is there a problem, Captain?" Jack sighed. "I'm gonna go ahead and say yes because you brought Bloody Jackie."

"She doesn't have your page," Charles said, redirecting his anger towards the prostitute. "Flint does. He killed Singleton. Took it off his body. His crew's skipping around the island like the prize is as good as theirs."

"That eez impossible," Max spoke. "My partner haz zee page. Mr. Singleton eez not the seller, I assure you."

"What did you just say?" Charles snarled.

"Charles!" Jack shouted.

Jackie moved her hands to her weapons, one on each hip, unsure if she was supposed to interfere and when. She did not seem to have any sort of intimidating effect on the girl to keep her from challenging Charles.

"Shut up, Jack!" Charles shouted right back. "You really want to keep pushing this? Play me for a fool?"

"You are miztaken!" Max cried.

"The fuck I am!" Charles pushed her against the wall and placed a hand on her throat. "Tell me the truth. The page is gone."

Jackie tightened her grip on her sword and dirk, but did not draw them. She had no intention of protecting the girl she didn't know- not when she enjoyed Charles's displays of force.

"Non!" Max protested.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Charles hissed.

"She isn't lying, Charles," Jack sighed. "Flint is. He lost the page. So what does he do? He bluffs. Makes Singleton the thief and kills him to prevent counterargument."

His point did nothing to lessen Charles rage as he continued to strangle Max.

Jack turned to the only other person in the room, looking for help. "Jackie, aren't you going to stop him? Make him see reason! You can't believe Flint!"

"That's above my pay grade," Jackie replied. She was a soldier and what was or wasn't to be believed wasn't her decision.

"Please, put her down so we can continue our transaction," Jack begged.

The girl was beginning to twitch and Jackie noticed her eyes left Charles for a fixed spot on the wall. A spot where there was a hole. Jackie drew her knife and stabbed through the wall without any inkling of who could be on the other side. She heard a man grunt in pain and ran from the room. Charles nodded at Jack and the quartermaster followed Jackie into the adjacent room. There was no one there and no one running when she looked down from the balcony. She cursed and looked at her knife, blood dripped from the tip.

"Well, someone was eavesdropping," Jackie shrugged and returned to Max and Charles to retrieve her knife.

"If Mr. Singleton is really dead than someone else was eavesdropping on us and she's telling the truth," Jack declared.

Charles removed his hand from Max's throat. "If he's wrong about this, he'll answer to our crew. If you're lying, you'll answer to me," he hissed. He stormed from the brothel, stopping only once he was outside to make sure Jackie had come along with him. She had followed and now reached out to touch him. "You like it when I get mad?" he asked.

"I like you strong. I like your forcefulness," Jackie replied and held onto his upper arms.

Charles wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm going to say something now that you're not going to like. I need you to promise me that you won't get angry."

Jackie nodded, suddenly nervous.

"Jack and I are going to the wrecks at nightfall to make the exchange. I want you to stay on the beach."

He was right. Jackie did not want to hear that she was being left behind. She ground her teeth together in an attempt to swallow her anger.

"I know you are more than capable of looking after yourself, but I don't want to draw attention from the crew. It will just be me and Jack," Charles continued. When Jackie didn't respond, he tentatively kissed her.

Jackie let him place the gentle kiss on her lips. She pulled him closer, eliminating any space that was left between them and put her head on his shoulder, letting her anger dissipate.


	7. Chapter 6

Charles had Jackie pinned down so that she could barely move while he pushed deeper inside of her. Her hips arched off the ground, her head rolled back, and her lips parted slightly as she softly let out her release. He knew exactly where to touch her; how to be just rough enough so that he never seriously hurt her. They made a deal to never have sex when they were angry. If they punched each other when they weren't getting off, it would be hard to imagine the damage they could do if they were turned on.

"Charles Vane!" A woman's voice filled with fury came from outside the tent.

Even before she stormed through the flaps of the canvas tent, Charles knew who it was. The princess of the island had sent several men to summon him to a business meeting, but Charles preferred the company of the Guthrie currently underneath him.

"Fuck!" he rolled off of Jackie and haphazardly tried to dress.

Eleanor barely registered that Vane was there. Her eyes fell immediately to Jacquelyn; her sister. Slowly, she realized what she was seeing. Jacquelyn was here in Nassau, in Charles Vane's tent, naked. Charles Vane was standing before her, buttoning his pants. Vane was fucking her long lost sister.

"You lying, conniving, fucking, asshole!" Eleanor shouted. Her hand closed on the object closest to her, an empty tankard, and she hurled it at Vane. "I've been looking for her for six years and she's here! With you!"

"Eleanor," Jackie sighed. She still reclined in the makeshift bed having made no effort to get dressed. "You're interrupting."

Eleanor huffed. "Vane. You're needed in a meeting. Now."

He looked at Jackie partially in hopes she would tell Eleanor to go fuck herself. But the other part of him was curious what business could be so important. Jackie reached for her shirt and pulled it on before rolling over, dismissing her lover.

"Oh, no," he picked her up and set her on her feet. "You're coming."

Jackie glowered at him, but pulled on her pants. "This is a bad idea," she muttered as they walked towards the tavern and Eleanor's office.

Eleanor was surprised that Vane was bringing Jackie along, but wasn't going to start a fight by forbidding Jacquelyn to be there no matter how much she wanted to.

Captain Flint, Mr. Gates, and Jack were already in Eleanor's office when the trio arrived. Jackie took a seat away from the main circle while Charles planted himself in a chair that offered him a view of both her and Flint. "So why am I here?" Charles asked.

"The Urca," Eleanor told him. "Flint needs a second ship."

He grimaced. The Urca should be his prize anyway. "So terms?" he found himself saying.

"I want to talk about Mosiah," Flint declared.

Jackie blinked. _Who the hell is Mosiah._

"What about him?" Jack asked for the group.

"He's dead. And before we 'rise above' anything," Flint explained, mocking something Jack must have said earlier. "I want to hear your cowardly fuck of a captain apologize for it."

Charles hadn't been giving Flint's words much credence, but the word cowardly pissed him off. He raised his eyebrows and exhaled the smoke from his cigar in Flint's direction.

"I'd like a moment to confer with my colleague," Mr. Gates said through gritted teeth. "Outside."

The two left and Charles looked at Jackie. She was sitting longways across the window seat, feet up and back against the wall. He noticed that she was avoiding eye contact with everyone, but knew it was to avoid Eleanor.

"Did he just call me cowardly?" he asked in an attempt to break the silence before Eleanor could talk to Jackie.

"Sounded like it," Jackie smirked at him.

Flint returned followed momentarily by Gates who tried to start the meeting again. "What Captain Flint meant to say was: we have a crew to answer to. Whether or not we can reach an agreement around this table is meaningless if we can't sell it to our men. They have lost a valued and respected brother. They will want to know what's being done about it."

"Without accepting responsibility," Jack spoke carefully. "I can see a small allowance being made in appreciation for your loss. How much did you have in mind?"

"Ten thousand pounds," Flint demanded.

Charles glared at him. _What was he playing at?_

"That's for Mosiah," Flint continued. "Now let's talk about his man that you killed."

Gates sighed.

"Oh no, that's alright. We can wait," Jack smirked at Gates and the two stepped outside.

Yelling could be heard through the thin wooden door while those who remained in the room, poured drinks. Jack excused himself to "take a piss" adding further to the uncomfortable silence.

"Did you murder his men?" Eleanor asked suddenly.

"I didn't," Charles answered honestly.

"No?"

"No, you're sister did," he told her.

Jackie glared at him. She had been trying her hardest not to acknowledge or speak to Eleanor because she was afraid of what she might say and what she might hear. Charles only shrugged. He hadn't intentionally put Jackie on the spot, but it would be good for her to acknowledge the girl who was running this town.

"What?" Eleanor started. "Jacquelyn? So you're a murderer now too?"

 _Ever meet a pirate who hasn't killed someone?_ Jackie thought, but bit her tongue. "It's good to see you too. How's Daddy?" she smiled.

Charles snorted into his drink causing Eleanor to glare at him.

She was upset that he had laughed. He had no right to be involved in their conversation. It was his fault Jacquelyn was like this. "What?" she demanded of him.

"I'm just surprised," he said. "I'm one of the only ones behaving properly."

Jack returned, followed shortly by Gates and Flint. Finally able to discuss terms, Jackie settled back, knowing she had no say in the proceedings. "A share per man. Two for the captain, two additional for use of the ship, and five set aside in case of injury and repayments," Jack was saying.

Gates eyed Flint who shook his head. "A share for your captain and the ship- that's coming out of your end. But you may get priority on unique items."

Jackie wanted to ask what the fuck "unique items" meant, but then she made eye contact with Charles he nodded, signaling to Jack.

"Done," Jack agreed.

Jackie stood and crossed by Charles, ready to make a run out the door.

"Oh one more thing," Jack added, stopping her.

Jackie cursed and sat down where she was- on Charles's lap. He welcomed her by wrapping his arm around her waist and waited for Jack's final stipulation.

"Who will enforce the terms?" he asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Eleanor sighed.

Jackie laughed, causing everyone in the room to stare at her. "Sorry, I just never thought I'd hear you curse. You were such a good girl when I left. Guess things do change."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "You were saying, Jack."

"Your role in propping up Flint was clear when you assaulted my captain the other night. What's to stop you from altering the terms of the deal after the fact?" Jack asked. I'd feel much better if our deal had a more impartial guarantor."

Jackie knit her brows together. If Eleanor liked Flint, then she must not know who ferried off of Nassau. That would have to be corrected when she had the chance. _Because that's why she hates Charles, right? Fuck, I'm going to have to have an actual conversation with her?_ When Jackie pulled out of her own thoughts, the men were closing the deal.

"Her word's good enough for me," Charles said. "And it's good enough for you too."

"Good. It's a deal," Jackie said and jumped off of Charles's lap and practically ran out of the door.

Charles caught up with her and gentle placed a hand on her back. "Thanks for not starting a fight."

"I wanted to," Jackie frowned. "She just puts me on edge. And Flint? I'm going to have to talk to her because she hates you for something Flint did."

"You don't have to. You'll just end up fighting her," Charles said. "Which by the way, I've wanted to ask: you were always angry and always fought, but how'd you become a killer?"

"I remember this one time I was watching you in the streets and you delivered this really subtle threat," Jackie recalled. "I don't remember who he was, but he didn't like your threat and introduced himself as though he was someone important. You introduced yourself next to be polite, but it was a threat also. You said "Charles Vane, of the Ranger" and the man just slunk away. I wanted that kind of power."

"So you got a reputation for killing?" Charles clarified.

Jackie nodded. "Yep, watch." She turned her head to the side so she was looking at Charles and ran into a man. "Watch where the fuck you're going!" she growled at him.

"Cunt!" he spat. "Who do you think you are?"

"Bloody Jackie," she sneered back.

The man changed his posture, backing down. "Right," he nodded and continued on his way.

"And now you have it," Charles smiled proudly at her.

Jack had been following behind, trying to catch up. "Captain?" he interrupted when he finally did. "We have a mess to clean up."

"Right," Charles sighed, reminded of the whore that had ruined everything. "I'll meet you later," he kissed Jackie on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Just business," he said because truthfully he did not know what he was going to do with the girl.

Jackie reached up and twirled the one loose strand of hair around her finger. "Don't lie to me," she said sweetly, words loaded with a threat.

"We have to take care of the whore that screwed us with the deal," he admitted.

It was enough of an answer that she let him go. Though she wondered why he wasn't going to kill Max. If he was; he would have brought her along instead of Jack.


	8. Chapter 7

Jackie laid on top of Charles, trying to get some sleep. He had one arm around her shoulders and one hand on her ass. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She listened to his heartbeat and used it as a metronome to lull her to sleep. Her eyes snapped open as a woman's screams permeated the air.

"The fuck was that?" she asked and scrambled off of Charles.

He followed after her although he already knew what was happening; Jack hadn't gotten Max off the island.

Jackie pushed her way through the crowd that had formed to see they were all watching Hammund rape Max. "Assholes!" she cried and reached for her sword, only to realize she hadn't put on her belt before darting outside. She looked over her shoulder to Charles, intending to take a weapon from him when Eleanor came running onto the beach.

She picked up a plank of wood and hit Hammund. The man fell over sideways and Max scrambled to cover herself up. Eleanor scanned the crowd, her eyes landing on Charles- the captain of these animals. "You did this!" she cried. "Listen to me very carefully. You are all of you, this whole crew, as of right now, finished! You will not sell anything. You will not buy anything. You will not eat anything-"

Jackie balled her hands into fists. "Eleanor," she growled and took a step forward, but Charles's hand closed around her arm and yanked her back towards him.

Eleanor's eyes landed back on Charles who was now holding onto her sister. "Unless. Unless you decide right now to elect yourselves a new captain. Unless you decide to join the crew of Captain Flint. You will join his crew and you will grant him disposal of your ship. So what will it be: beggars under an old captain or rich men under a new one?"

"Her word's good enough for you?" Jackie said under her breath.

"Quiet," Charles hissed in her ear. He was trying to figure out what to do.

One man began to walk across the open space, away from Charles. Hammund reached out and grabbed him. "Where are you going?" he barked, but the man pulled free and kept walking. Following his lead, several more men abandoned their captain.

"You bitch!" Jackie yelled at Eleanor. She was taking everything from her. Eleanor was destroying her life because she couldn't keep her emotions in check. "You can't do this!"

She started after Eleanor again with the intention of beating her to a pulp. Charles wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him so that she couldn't make the situation any worse. Jackie broke free and punched him in the jaw. He held his face and tried flexing his jaw to work out the pain. "Jackie," he tried, but she was already walking away from him. He wondered if she would join Flint's crew, if he should go after her and risk a fight. In the end he decided to stay on the beach. Jackie had walked in the opposite direction of the deserters and that was enough assurance. Anne, standing on his right, leaned forward as if she was going to take a step away from him. "You move. You die," he told her calmly. He was watching Eleanor try and help Max. Max shoved her away and walked towards him and what remained of his crew.

"My actions cost you your pearls. Until that debt is paid. I am yours," she said and pushed through to the rest of his crew.

It was a foolish thing to do, but he couldn't stop her.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

When the commotion settled down and he saw that he was captain of eight pirates, nine if Jackie could be counted, he headed back to his tent, hoping to get drunk on what rum he had left maybe fuck Jackie. The problem with his plan was that when he returned to the tent, Jackie wasn't there. He stormed out and headed towards the tavern. The warm room was filled with drunk pirates, none of whom were Jackie. "Eleanor!" he growled when he saw a blonde bun in the back.

Mr. Scott stepped in front of her.

"Where is she?" Charles demanded. "Where's Jackie?"

"Not here. I haven't seen her," she answered. Her stomach sank. If Charles didn't know where Jackie was, then she could be in trouble.

"You better not be lying to me. Not after what you did tonight," he sneered.

"I swear to you. I don't know where she is," Eleanor said truthfully.

Charles had no choice but to believe her and accept that Jackie could take care of herself, wherever she ended up for the night.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

The tavern was full nearly all hours of the day. The only exception was when the drunken pirates didn't wake up until noon, but at 12:01 they were crowding into the open room.

"Buy a girl a drink?" Jackie approached Hammund.

"O course. How's our captain?" He asked and raised his eyebrows implying that she had just been with him.

"Figuring out a way to fix this shit we're in," she lied when Charles was actually passed out drunk in his tent.

"Should just murder that bitch," Hammund growled and thrust his knife downward, causing it to stick in the top of the table.

Jackie laughed at his ferociousness. "I could live with that plan."

"Then why don't you?" he asked. "They say you murdered 365 men in 365 days."

 _That's a new one,_ Jackie thought. "Because she's the only thing that's keeping this place from imploding on itself. For now," Jackie added as an afterthought.

"Cheers." Hammund swallowed the last of his pint in one gulp and slammed the tankard back on the table before leaving Jackie to worry about the future of Charles's crew.

Eleanor emerged from the office where she conducted business and spotted Jackie sitting at a table with Mr. Hammund right away. Seeing her laughing and drinking as though she hadn't a care in the world was like a sucker punch to Eleanor's gut.

She marched up to Jackie just as Hammund left, biting back her tears. "Why did you leave?" she demanded.

"Don't do that. Don't act like you're the victim of my abandonment," Jackie scoffed. "You've always liked stability and the security of knowing you'll have a feather pillow under your head at night. I, on the other hand, love to fight. I love to fuck. And I love the sea. It's not a great mystery how we ended up where we are. We were never even friends, Eleanor- I don't owe you a thing." She had been rehearsing her little monologue and it felt good to get it off her chest.

"Jacquelyn," Eleanor sighed. "Father left just after you did. I was alone."

"Father leaving is not my fault nor my problem," Jackie shrugged. "But it's funny. I noticed Mr. Scott is still around and yet you advocate for freedom."

"I don't have the power to free him," Eleanor explained.

"Father is gone, Eleanor, you just said so." Jackie said and made sure to grab the bottle she was drinking from before walking out of the tavern. "And by the way. I paid Flint to take me off of Nassau. Charles wanted me to stay."


	9. Chapter 8

Jackie didn't know the name of the pirate she was talking to in the tavern, only that he belonged to Hornigold's crew. She admired his bravery in approaching her. And although she hadn't seen Charles in a couple days and he had been in a constant state of inebriation, she had no intention of being unfaithful.

Charles stumbled in, looking for more rum. His eyes fell on Jackie who was speaking to another pirate. Maybe two. He clenched his hands into fists and stormed over to them. He thought he was walking steadily, with a mission in mind, but the whole room could see it was more of a stagger.

Jackie's heart ached when she saw Charles. She had missed him but refused to indulge his self-pity. She recognized the look on his face that meant he was going to start a fight. She wanted to stop him before he hurt himself, but he shoved right past her and swung at the man she was speaking with. Charles's fist connected with his jaw and the man grunted in pain.

"Stay away from my girl," Charles growled.

"What the fuck was that about?" Jackie demanded.

"He was getting too friendly. Too close," he said.

"If he was too close, I'd have punched him myself," Jackie huffed and left.

Not sure what he did wrong, Charles followed her from the tavern. He grabbed her forearm in an attempt to keep her from walking any further away from him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not your wife!" Jackie shouted, tearing herself away.

He was speechless because Jackie was right: she wasn't his wife, but that was how he thought about her he just never labeled it out loud. He had never loved anyone else and the realization sobered him. "Why not?" he asked.

Jackie groaned. She admitted to herself that she never considered being with anyone else. But she didn't know how to deal with a man that was too drunk to even stand up day after day. "You need to grow a pair and get your shit together," she seethed.

As she walked away from him, Charles found new resolve. His fever dreams had told him what he needed to do. He would kill his old taskmaster and take Jackie back. Then he fell. Someone had hit him. No, two men were attacking him. The opium had made him slow and they were able to overtake him easily, but he couldn't tell who they were. He was too far gone and he couldn't resist as the kicked him again and again. One of the men pulled him to his knees by his hair. He recognized Noonan; the owner of the inn and all the whores on the island. He still had enough sense to connect the dots; it kept coming back to that fucking whore.

"Miss Guthrie should have killed you. It would have been more merciful." Noonan taunted. "Now, are you going to give me back my whore?"

Charles opened his mouth to respond, but it was impossible. The drugs and the alcohol had overwhelmed him and he spewed vomit all over Noonan's feet.

"My shoes!" Noonan exclaimed. "Fucking put him out of his misery!" he demanded as he tried to shake the phlegm from his foot.

Charles registered the gun being pointed at him, but couldn't find the willpower to react. Noonan's crony pulled the trigger, but it was a misfire. The powder sparked, but never went off. Charles seized the opportunity to grab the barrel of the gun and take down the man. Swiftly he moved on to his other attacker. Noonan was terrified and tried to back away, but he fell in the sand. Charles enjoyed the way this was working out in his favor.

"Wait! Please don't kill me!" Noonan begged.

 _That's right, beg,_ Charles thought. He kicked the man in the face. He placed a boot on his throat and pressed down until he heard a crack and Noonan fell still. Charles had to earn back his reputation; earn back Jackie. And no one was going to stop him. Charles stepped away and tried to catch his breath. He was still shaking when Jack and Anne found him.

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

"Write a letter," Charles ordered. "Noonan has left the island and the inn is mine." His whole body ached and he could feel blood that he assumed was his, beginning to dry. He stumbled towards the inn, desperate for a bed.

In the morning the word on the streets was that Noonan was missing. Some said Vane had taken the Inn. Jackie only half believed it. Charles hadn't been sober in a week, how could he have killed Noonan and stolen the Inn. She marched into town, storming through the Inn doors. She had never actually been in the whorehouse until now and she had expected it to be full of horny men and corseted girls. Instead, it seemed empty. Jack and Anne sat at a table whispering, but that was the only sign of life.

"Where is he?" Jackie demanded.

"Upstairs," Jack said. "His wounds needed cleaning."

She stormed up the stairs and into the first room. Charles sat shirtless on the bed while a corset woman with a painted face and tits to her chin cleaned blood from his chest. "Out!" Jackie screamed. "Get out! What the fuck, Charles?"

The whore dropped the cloth in the basin and scurried out of the room in fear for her life.

Charles didn't answer her and without a word, Jackie picked up the cloth. She sat on the bed beside him and continued to clean his wounds in silence. Honestly, Charles was relieved. He had worried that Jackie no longer loved him, but her presence, albeit silent, was enough confirm that she would forgive him. Jackie pressed her lips to his bare shoulder, relieved, in turn, that he was alive and conscious. Charles shifted so that he could hold her and return the kiss. They fell backwards onto the mattress. As he pressed himself inside of her, he couldn't help but to worry. If she didn't hate him now, she would for what he was about to do. Still, his gut told him it was something he must do. Each thrust and each moan was confirmation of their love and he prayed to the God he didn't believe in that it would be enough. Even after he finished and rolled away from her, he wouldn't let her go until she fell asleep.

While Charles silently moved from the bed Jackie dreamed of Charles.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 _ **Six Years Ago**_

"Pirates are truly free, aren't they?" Jackie spoke to herself although Charles was right beside her.

"What'd'ya mean?" he grunted which Jackie had learned by now was his normal way of speaking.

"You can go where you want when you want. You say what you want and if someone says something you don't like, you fight them about it," Jackie sighed. "I'm not supposed to speak unless spoken to. I'm not allowed to leave the house. And he makes me where these stupid skirts."

Charles laughed. "Women wear skirts, Jacquelyn."

"It's bullshit," she complained. "There's so much extra material, I don't know what to do with it! It makes it impossible to do anything." Charles was laughing, but Jackie only sighed. She hugged her knees, looking out at the ocean. She wanted to change into trousers and sail to the edge of the world. _Why couldn't I have been born a man? Why couldn't I have been born a bird?_

The memory shifted into another when she learned the secret of Charles's freedom.

Jackie stood on the beach and watched Charles fight a pirate from another crew. The man had insulted Charles's honor and so Charles attacked. Now the man was on his back and Charles's hand was around his throat. He kicked and scratched, but Charles would not let up. Jackie liked the show of strength and couldn't help, but imagine it was her beneath him. The pirate stopped twitching and finally a minute later, Charles let go. He turned to face Jackie and his men and she noticed blood pooling through his shirt.

Jackie took a deep breath to compose herself and stop thinking her whore-ish thoughts. "Well come on, do you want me to clean that or let it get infected?"

He grunted, but walked with her to where he had set up his tent for this stay. He sat and removed his shirt for Jackie so she could clean and sew his side where he had been stabbed. It was the first time she had seen his back and her breath caught in her throat. She didn't mean to stare, let alone voice her shock, but his back was littered with scars from a whip. Charles noticed, but didn't condemn her for it. Pirates had scars, but most did not have his scars. She worked quietly, but as she stitched his skin back together, she couldn't help but notice another scar on his chest. A brand. Her stomach sank when she realized that he had been a slave. And she had been going on about freedom. She mentally kicked herself for being an insensitive fool. He let her go on, but never corrected her.

"There," she declared as she cut the thread. "You'll live to fight another day."

Charles leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. It was more intimate than they had ever been and he wanted desperately to get closer. "You're not going to ask?"

"I wish you had told me, but it's not my place to ask," Jackie said.

Charles had never been good with words. He kissed her on the nose and then moved away.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 _ **Present Day**_

Jackie woke from her dreams to an empty bed and immediately knew he was gone. If she went downstairs she would not find him plotting with Jack. If she traversed further to the tavern, she knew in her heart that he would not be buying rum nor bartering with Eleanor. She could feel his absence in her chest. She shouted as loud as she could for as long as her breath would allow. Then she breathed deep and screamed again.

Jack heard her from the courtyard. "Go check on her, will you?" he asked Anne.

She did as she was bid and knocked gently on the door before opening it. "You alright?"

"He left in the middle of the night. Didn't wake me. Didn't let me know he was leaving," Jackie growled with tears welling up in her eyes. "Like I'm nothing more than a fucking whore. He's not leaving me alone. Not again."

Anne sat on the bed next to Jackie who was wrapped in only a sheet. Anne liked the girl although she didn't often show it. She also felt sorry for her because she had the unfortunate luck of falling in love with Charles Vane. Anne casually put an arm around Jackie's shoulders. In normally circumstances, she would have shrugged Anne off, but was too distraught to make the effort.

"We thought you knew he was going," Anne said honestly. "He wouldn't say where he was going, but we thought you knew."

"When he comes back; I'll kill him."


	10. Chapter 9

Jackie tried not to let on that she was anxious about Charles, but there was still gossip. Now that her crew was gone and her captain was gone, it was expected that she would approach other crews, but she did not. She remained loyal to the nine remaining men and one woman formerly of _The Ranger._ Nor did she try to mend her friendship with her sister. Instead, she drank the last of her gold away either at the tavern or the inn where she now slept thanks to Jack. It did occur to her one night as she passed out backwards onto the mattress that she was a hypocrite. She judged Charles and shunned him while he drank and smoked in self-pity; now she did the same.

Jack and Anne sat with their heads together, whispering as Jackie stumbled in and sat down across from them. "You know, I'm just noticing that I haven't seen Hammund at the tavern. I miss him."

"They left," Anne said. "Went to Port Royal."

"What? No. Fuck!" Jackie tried to straighten out her thoughts, but it wasn't working. All of the remaining crew left? They gave up on Charles at the same time and she thought they were her friends. Of course, Hammund could have told her all of this and she had so much rum she had forgotten.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

 _I mean it's not that I'm feeling sorry for myself,_ Jackie thought to herself while she tried to dress through her pounding headache and strong desire to vomit. _It started out as anger because he didn't tell me he was leaving. He just vanished. It made me feel unimportant. If I knew he was dead, that'd be fine, but I'm stuck here worrying and trying to be loyal? Fucking bullshit._  
The building shook with what sounded like cannon fire, but Jackie couldn't have been sure. It could have been a normal gunshot amplified by her hangover. After the third, she decided it couldn't just be her.

"Who's firing?" she asked to the general public of the inn.

"Someone took over the fort," Jack answered.

"He's back," Jackie declared with certainty. Charles was the only one crazy enough to attack the fort and succeed. She felt a surge of joy, but that was soon drowned under the anger that had been building since he left. "I need a drink," she said to no one in particular as she descended the stairs. When she made it to the bar, a tankard of rum was already waiting for her. She took it and sat at a table where Jack was. "He is going to be so pissed."

"You think?" Jack asked, trying not to seem fearful.

"Yeah, but so am I."

"That's it?" Anne asked. "You're pissed? So you're gonna sit 'ere and drink like nothin's 'appened?"

Jackie shrugged. "He'll make his way here eventually."

Anne looked at Jack, trying to tell him without words that they were fucked and should do something. Jack knew there was nothing to be done. Anne had fucked them both, but anything was better than sitting there and waiting for Charles to come and kill them. So as Jackie kicked her feet up on the table, he excused himself and ran straight to Anne.

It was only an hour before Charles appeared, backed by only half a dozen men. Jack had decided that pretending nothing was wrong was the best course of action and greeted Charles in the courtyard. "Captain! Welcome back. I hear congratulations are in order," he said. "Steward of the fort and all-"

Charles sighed, disregarding his words. "In some ways, Jack, it had to come to this don't you think-"

His words were interrupted when Jackie pushed passed Jack as she ran towards Charles and landed a solid punch on his jaw. Charles flexed his jaw and tried not to show pain.

"Aw, I missed you too," he chuckled.

Jackie put two hands on his chest and shoved him. It wasn't how she normally fought, but she was more upset than normal. "How dare you!" she barked. "You fucking leave like a thief in the middle of the night?" She shoved again.

Charles didn't want to hit her back, she had every right to be mad at him. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled backwards. Pain flashed across her face, but she didn't make a sound. "Not here," he said as gently as he could as to not upset her further.

Jackie pulled herself free and despite his warning, threw another punch at his smug face.

He took a deep breath and then kicked her in the chest. Jackie fell backwards with a grunt. He offered her a hand which she accepted and helped her to her feet. He herded her to his side, placing her figuratively and literally among his men.

"Your new crew," Jack nodded. "It doesn't include us?" He knew this was coming, but he couldn't quite fathom it. He had served Charles for so long; they had been friends.

"Jackie didn't kill my men."

"You 'ave no proof that anyone did," Anne said.

"You're right, but there's gossip and you three are the only ones still here," Charles pointed out. "And when Jackie kills someone; she likes to brag about it. Her ego would have let me know if she murdered Hammund and the others. That leaves you. Let's go," he ordered his men.

"That's it?" Jack asked. He half wanted to cry and half wanted to vomit.

Charles scoffed. "That's it? Yeah I'm letting you live. Not too concerned with appearances now that I control the fort. But the street will know what you did. That you betrayed your brothers."

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

"You could have told me that you were leaving," Jackie finally broke their silence as they approached the fort.

"I didn't know if I'd be coming back," he grunted.

"All the more reason to say good-bye instead of just abandoning me," she huffed.

Charles shrugged. "You're a survivor," he told her. Now that they were in the interior of the fort he shooed his men away.

"That's not what this is about!" Jackie cried.

"Then what is it about?" he demanded.

"I love you. And I thought you loved me."

It would have hurt less if she had hit him again. "Oh, Jacquelyn," he breathed, touching his forehead to hers and placing his hands on her waist. "I have loved you every moment of my life since you first punched me in the face."

Jackie giggled, but it came out as half a sob because somewhere along the line she had started crying without realizing it.

"I left to make things right," he continued. "I'm a captain again. I have a seat on Eleanor's consortium. I'm not weak."

"I never thought you were."

He kissed her softer than he ever had and still she let him guide her to the room he had claimed for his own. As he lifted up her shirt, he caught sight of the bruise that was already beginning to form around her ribs. "That was me," he said, thinking of how brutally he had kicked her. "Sometimes I forget you're smaller than me." It wasn't exactly an apology, but Jackie knew that he meant he was sorry.

"It'll heal," she shrugged.

Charles cautiously placed his hands on her waist and began kissing her. When she didn't push him off, he removed her shirt completely. "I'll be gentle," he promised.

"No," Jackie told him. "I hate gentle."

Charles grinned, once again reminded how perfect she was for him.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Jackie followed Charles around the fort and noted it looked worse off than if it had just been pillaged. "I don't believe Hornigold would have lived in a pit like this," she commented. "Have your men torn it apart already?"

"My men? You're part of my crew too," he pointed out, but still shrugged because they had ruined it. "We did take it by force."

She chuckled. "They're sav-" she trailed off as she caught a glimpse of one of the men without a shirt. Her eyes were drawn to a brand on his chest. It matched the brand on Charles's chest. She suddenly felt guilty for giving him shift if that was where he went.

"They're what?" he asked when she didn't continue.

"I was going to say savage, but so are you," she smirked and kissed his cheek.

Charles had watched her as she looked at the man and as the realization dawned on her, but he let it go and accepted the kiss. He wanted to keep the peace a little longer, it would make his plans easier at least.


	11. Chapter 10

Living in the fort was like being royalty. It reminded Jackie of when she still used the name Guthrie, but in truth she missed the sea. She liked having a mattress and a roof that wasn't made of canvas, but it wasn't worth being stranded. While Charles had a regiment of men at his command he had no ship- a fact Jackie had no qualms about reminding him. He watched her with a heavy heart as she grew restless on the island. He had increased his power, his station, which impressed her, but it wasn't enough. She needed to be sailing and pillaging.

"Come here," Charles motioned of her to join him on the bed.

She moved to lay next to him, but he shook his head. Complying she put one leg across his hips so she was straddling him. Charles ran his hands up her thighs and sighed in content. It was that particular sigh that turn Jackie on and she leaned over to kiss him. She trailed her kisses from his jaw to his neck. When she reached his collarbone she removed his shirt. Charles, no longer able to remain passive, gripped Jackie's hips and flipped her onto her back. Leaning over her, he ground his hips into hers eliciting a moan which was choked when Charles pressed his lips to hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Jackie fervently began undoing his pants. He moaned as she began to stroke him and worked quickly to undo her pants, thinking only of being inside of her. He slipped his fingers inside of her pressing his thumb on her clit causing her to whimper in pleasure, but it wasn't enough. He moved his hand and pushed into her. Jackie yelled and bit down on his shoulder which only made him harder as he pressed deeper inside of her. Jackie dug her nails into his back trying to pull him impossibly closer. Her back arched, hips rising off the bed, tightening as she came. Charles groaned and pulled out, spilling his cum on her thigh and burying his face in her neck where he mumbled her name.

Jackie kissed his temple, intending to hold him there, but the room's door opened and in walked Eleanor. She groaned and pushed Charles off of her.

"I need a drink," she said and stood, baring her naked body as she crossed the room to grab the rum.

Vane remained lounging on the bed with a sheet carefully tossed over his hips. Jackie glanced at him from over Eleanor's shoulder and bit his lip, enjoying the way he looked glistening with sweat.

"Where the fuck were you today?" Eleanor demanded.

"Here," he smirked, looking at Jackie.

"You wanted to be part of the consortium, did you not?" Eleanor huffed. "You wanted to take Hornigold's seat at the table. Then that means you assume Hornigold's responsibilities. First among them; turning up for the fucking meetings."

Jackie returned to the bedside to find her clothes, tossing Charles's pants to him while she shimmied into her own.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and tried to ignore Jackie. "This morning someone killed two watchmen and stole 200 pounds worth of cargo from the warehouse."

"Sorry to hear that," Charles shrugged while tying his pants.

"Don't be sorry," Eleanor growled. "Do your fucking job instead of fucking my sister!"

"Ah, and there we have it," Charles said. "This isn't about the consortium at all."

"I know you took the fort for her, but you need to stop doing what you think is going to impress her," Eleanor begged. "Jacquelyn has a way of getting in your head. She's tough so you think you need to be tougher-"

"Enough!" Charles yelled, raising his voice to a volume Jackie had never heard come from him before. "I am sick of you taking your anger out on me, on my crew, just because your sister chose to run away," he sneered. "I wanted her to stay here just as much as you, but it's impossible to get her to do anything. She ran away from me too! I brought her back! And now you think I'm doing this because it's what she wants? I don't need to impress her. She's already mine. I make the decisions for this crew."

Eleanor directed her gaze to where Jackie had resumed her space on the bed. "Is that true?"

Jackie nodded. "He's not doing this for me. He's my captain and he knows I'll have his back."

"I meant about running away. I know you've mention Flint; I just-" She didn't exactly know what she thought.

"Oh. I paid Flint to take me to Tortuga," Jackie explained. "I was on another island before Charles even knew I was gone. I thought I had made that clear. He has nothing to do with this."

Eleanor shook her head. "He has everything to do with this. He seduced you into being a killer," Eleanor growled and left.

Jackie sighed. "You can't tell her anything she doesn't want to hear."

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

"Hey, miss, name's Meeks. How about I buy you a drink?" the man asked Jackie in the tavern.

She rolled her eyes. Charles leaves her side for one second and suddenly she's fair game. "Actually I would," she sneered. "Keep walking."

"I'm just trying to be polite. I wouldn't want a whore like you screaming my name anyway," he huffed.

Jackie growled. "You want to hear me scream?" she shouted and with a war cry, punched him and broke his nose. As he stumbled backward, she came at him again and knocked him to the ground.

 _This broad is crazy_ , he thought while hastily defending himself.

All of Jackie's rage that she had been unable to release through raiding rushed out of her as her fist connected with his face. It felt good so she did it again and again until the man's face was covered in blood and it was hard to tell if he was still breathing. No one had tried to interfere. Even Meeks captain stayed out of it until it was over.

"Was that really necessary?" The young captain asked as he looked at the bloodied, and most likely dead, man; his man.

"Yes," Jackie answered, not bothering to give him a reason. "Is he one of yours?"

He nodded. "Aye. And now I may be a man short. Any chance you're looking to join a crew?" He added with a wink.

Charles had been watching from a safe distance, letting Jackie release her anger on anyone who wasn't him. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she looked smashing another man's face in. But now he felt the need to intervene. He wanted to kill this so called captain himself.

Jackie scoffed. "I have a crew- thanks."

"Clearly not one that appreciates your talents. Captain Ned Low," he held out his hand. "In case you change your mind."

"She won't," Charles growled and stepped in between them.

"Wait, is she your whore?" Ned taunted. "How about I buy her off you instead?"

Before Charles could tear off the man's face, Jackie pulled on his arm. "He's not worth it, Charles. Let's just go."

Letting the man walk away didn't sit well with Charles's ego, but he listened to Jackie. She wouldn't let things go either. He knew she wanted delayed gratification and less witnesses. "I am going to tear his head off with my bare hands," he grumbled and gently pushed Jackie ahead of them as they walked into the fort.


	12. Chapter 11

Jackie woke up groggily, but Charles had clearly been away for a while- staring at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" she yawned.

"Ned Lowe; he's hiding something," Charles answered.

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

"You've seen how he acts around Eleanor. If she prevented his crew from getting paid he should be either a lot angrier or dedicated to reform," he explained.

Jackie didn't need to consider it. "Okay? So we figure out what it is, take it if we can, and then we'll kill him.

Charles kissed her forehead. "That's why you're my girl. Now, I have a consortium meeting."

"Are you going to behave?" she asked.

"I haven't decided," he said and leaned in to kiss her one more time before dressing.

Charles thought he was arriving just late enough to piss Eleanor off, but was the only one missing from the table. None of the men spoke to him and all tried to avoid looking him in the eye. He reclined in his seat and lit his cigar; waiting.

Finally, Eleanor arrived and Charlies tried not to look at her, but managed to catch her surprise from the corner of his eye. Her first complaint for once was not about him, but about how little was made with the first venture.

"I'm surprised I made it back at all," came the response. "Skepticism at every turn from the merchant buyers and custom house."

"Your papers were properly arranged," Eleanor said. "Your payoffs were in the proper amounts. It was all in good order.

"All but your family's name, ma'am," he retorted. "It is no longer in good order and everyone in that harbor knows it. I was questioned for three hours as soon as they learned I was your agent. At one point I had to frighten a man into believing there would be reprisals against him personally if he were to arrest me!"

"By whom?" Charles interrupted.

The captain balked. "Pardon?"

"By whom did you suggest there would be reprisals against him? Did you use Mr. Frasier's name? Captain Naft's then? I can understand how that would strike fear into any man's heart.

"Charles, enough," Eleanor interrupted.

Of course he didn't listen: "Or did you use mine?"

Charles was met by silence from the room.

"You're welcome," he smirked.

The consortium dissipated, leaving only Charles and Eleanor. Eleanor tried to escape before he could confront her, but she wasn't fast enough. "You need to walk away from this," he said.

"Walk away?" she asked.

"This venture is on shaky footing. How long before the street realizes this? How long before the mob is outside your door again? What happens if this time it won't go away?" he pressed.

"Since when you have you been concerned with my operation?"

Charles sighed. "Jackie doesn't actually hate you. She'll die before she ever admits it, but she would be devastated if you were harmed."

Eleanor scoffed. "I believe this is going to work. I believe you have motive to see it fail. I believe you're angry with me. I believe you resent me. What I do not believe, not for any instance, is that you or your wife have any concern for me."

"I won't be able to protect you from this. My men only follow me because I protect their interests first," Charles tried again. "If you aren't strong enough to protect yourself, you need to stop behaving as though you are."

Before she could respond, shouts from downstairs permeated the door.

Jackie had taken her time getting out of bed and getting dressed after Charles left. Yet soon after that, she found her way to the tavern. A battered Mr. Meeks was already sitting at the bar with a drink in hand. Jackie made sure to sit a few stools down. The incident was already forgotten and forgiven in her mind and decided this was the respectful decision.

Mr. Meeks noticed Jackie right as she walked in and couldn't help but address her in an attempt to proactively defend himself. "Miss Guthrie told me to wait for her here."

"That doesn't put you in my favor," Jackie said. "But I'll keep my hands to myself if you keep your trap shut."

Meeks's captain, Ned Lowe was the next man to enter the tavern. Lowe and his crew were so intent on dealing with Meeks, Lowe couldn't even be bothered to notice Jackie. She heard him say that he had been informed that Meeks was there, speaking to Eleanor, but after that his voice faded away. A moment later he placed a knife on the table, a threatening gesture that was impossible to miss. After that, the scene escalated quickly. The pulled Meeks from his seat and threw him on a table. Two of the men held them down and then Lowe began carving. Meeks cried out, but Lowe's men kept any observers from intervening.

Jackie looked for Eleanor because this display was clearly for her benefit. She spotted her and Charles and moved to stand by them. "This is a bit brutal even for me," she admitted.

Charles raised his eyebrow.

"It's unnecessary," she defended herself. "Just kill him and be done with it. Now, I feel kind of bad for beating the shit out of him."

Finally, Lowe carved his way entirely through Meeks neck and the head dropped to the floor. One of the men tipped the table over, also discarding the body.

"If you're gonna be that much of a dick, you might as well clean up after yourself," Jackie muttered and Charles tried not to smile.

"I don't want to see you in my place again," Eleanor stepped forward. "I don't want to see you on my island again. Take your men, take your shit, and seek life elsewhere."

Taking his cue, one of Eleanor's men drew his sword and placed it under Lowe's chin.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd remove that from my face, friend," Lowe said.

"Did you not hear the lady, friend?" he responded.

Lowe shrugged and began to walk away, but only far enough to draw his own sword and return swinging. Watching the two men fight, Jackie grew bored and had enough. She placed a hand on her own weapon, but Charles gently pulled her towards him.

"I want to see how this plays out," he whispers to her.

Just then, Lowe landed a horizontal slash across the other man's gut, putting him on his knees.

"Don't," Eleanor begged.

Lowe didn't even acknowledge her and placed his sword perpendicular to the man's throat and pushed forward.

"Suddenly I'm feeling civilized," Jackie announced.

This time, Charles didn't hide his smirk. It did play out in his favor.

"I'm sorry we had such a rough go of it, you and I," Lowe said. "But I'm afraid I'm simply enjoying myself way too much to consider leaving this place. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon."

Most all of the men left after Lowe did. They had been turned off and chose to continue getting drunk somewhere else. "Wait," Eleanor stopped Jackie. "I can't make a move against him. I don't have enough support to take out his entire crew."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Jackie sighed. "He's already a dead man; you're not the only one he insulted."

"Meeks said that there is something of great value on their ship. I don't know what it is, but maybe Charles's crew will fight for it?" Eleanor said.

Jackie remained silent.

"I don't know what it is," Eleanor repeated.

The gears inside Jackie's head began turning. She was ready to wreak some havoc with Charles and spill some blood.


	13. Chapter 12

Jackie crawled into bed next to Charles, curling up beside him. "Charles," she whispered. "Charles!"

"What?" he growled.

"I'm going to kill Ned Low and take his prize," she grinned.

Charles's expression softened. "What prize?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know, but Meeks told Eleanor that it was something of great value and it's still on their ship."

Charles pressed his lips to hers. "Can you wait? Just a day or two."

She frowned. "Why? I've been waiting for you forever. What will it take for you to grow a spine?" she hissed and rolled away from him onto her shoulder.

He let out an audible sigh, but did not pursue it nor try to comfort her. "I only ask you to trust my decision as captain," he said simply and rolled over onto his own shoulder so that their backs faced each other.

Jackie closed her eyes, but sleep did not come easy. She had no innate desire to kill; only what came with the job of pirate. But he was making it awfully hard to be a pirate. When she finally fell into sleep, she resurfaced again long after the sun had risen. She emerged from the fort to find Charles sparring with his men. She poured herself a draught from Mr. Turner's bottle of rum and perched on a ruin of a wall. She patted Charles's shoulder as she walked by, but refused to offer him more affection until he saw things her way.

"You and the husband fighting?" Turner furrowed his brow.

Jackie chuckled. "No, when we fight, we _fight_. You'll see it if you stick around long enough."

Charles grumbled at Jackie as she walked by. It was hell waiting for her to start a fight, but until she did and they had it out, he couldn't see them getting past their disagreement. He only hoped she wouldn't act rashly and try to take on Low without him. But just as the thought passed through his mind, the devil appeared, walking into the courtyard alone.

Low approached Charles, not waiting for a proper introduction: "You know, I've made camp at Port Royal, Tortuga, Kingston – no matter where I've been, one thing is true. There's always one," he said. "The one you don't cross. It would seem readily apparent that in this place, that would be you."

"Thank you for noticing," Charles grunted and sat down. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"The fuck is he?" Turner asked Jackie. He had an idea based on talk he heard on the street, but wanted to be sure.

"Ned Low," she replied and promptly shushed him so that she could listen to their conversation.

"I think it's no secret that since my arrival, I've been repeatedly provoked and harassed by the Guthrie woman and as her aggression seems to be escalating, I thought it wise to speak of this in the open."

"Her aggression toward you?" Charles had to fight not to laugh.

Low pretended not to notice. "Conspiracy with my quartermaster to depose me and a provocation by her man-at-arms. I think you and I have both seen enough of these things to know they never end well."

"What are you telling me for?" Charles asked, growing more annoyed by the second.

"I saw you that day in the tavern," Low explained. "I hear you and she have a connection and if things were to deteriorate even further between us, I'd just like to know whether I'd have you to deal with too.

Turner wandered over, away from Jackie, and inserted himself in the conversation: "I can't imagine what we'd have to gain by taking an interest in the affairs of the Guthrie woman. Would you, Captain?"

"Not that I can see," he replied. "But I'm not the one with a connection to her. It'd be Bloody Jackie you'll have to worry about."

Low leaned to the side to look at the woman who wore a smug smile. He scoffed. "I'm not worried about her. I'm asking about you. I just need to know that no matter how bloody this feud between her and I get, you'll take no part in it."

Charles felt himself agreeing more Jackie as the man spoke. Low was tiresome and it'd be satisfying to just cut him now. "None whatsoever," he answered. "However commerce here relies upon her. Should you move against her, you may find no shortage of new enemies on the street.

"Perhaps," Low shrugged and placed a leather purse on the table.

"What's that?" Charles asked.

"Tribute. And the respect of my crew," Low answered. "10% of our most recent haul. It would have been a little heavier, only she taxed us over the state of the containers."

Jackie only moved when Low left and placed herself next to Charles, one leg on each side of the bench so that she was facing his side. "I wonder why he hates women so much – you think he plays backgammon?"

Charles barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"So I'll just kill him without you knowing and you'll have honored your word that you won't get involved," she continued, daring him to look at her.

"Why would you defend Ms. Guthrie?" Turner asked.

"Don't you know she's my sister?" Jackie replied without turning away from Charles. "And as much as I dislike her. I fucking hate Ned Low.

Finally, Charles turned to her. "We will take him out and it will have nothing to do with your fucking sister. So my word will remain intact," he spoke lowly and quickly, causing Jackie's heart to race. "Patience my dear."

"Patience?" she hissed right back. "Patience! I need blood!" She reeled back and smashed her head into his.

Charles fell backwards and Jackie made to leave, but he recovered and caught her arm. The rest of the men by now had quieted and watched intently. He pulled her around and landed a punch right on her jaw. She yelled and ran at him. She caught him mid-torso, knocking him over. When she straddled his abdomen she landed one hit to his face before he caught her wrists. She screamed and struggled, but his grip was too strong. He knocked out one of her knees and landed on top but only for a minute until she kneed him in the side. He coughed and fell onto his side. He managed to get a hand on the back of her neck and although she fought, managed to bring her face to his and kissed her deeply you. She pulled away and left him on the ground, laughing.


End file.
